


Peter NO

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Young Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Peter decides to bring something on the ship.





	Peter NO

“Where the hell is that boy?!” Yondu yelled at his crew, lip curled back in a snarl as he still couldn't see the little terren.

The crew shifted, too afraid to say anything until one piped up, “Saw 'im wonder off earlier. Outside.”  
The entire crew cringed and shuffled back at the menacing glare from their captain before he snarled and turned around to storm out of the ship but froze as light, rapid steps made their way toward where Yondu and the crew were.

Kraglin raised a brow and looked at Yondu, the captain returning a blank look.

“Yondu! Look! Can I keep it?!” Echoed toward them, the crew giving each other looks before facing toward the corner as Peter ran toward them.

Yondu and the entire crew froze as the terren came around the corner, a grin stretched across his dirty face.

The rare grin on his face and obvious joy wasn't what had them frozen. No, what froze the entire crew was the creature dangling from the boys arms.

Almost as big as Peter, gray skin stretched across a muscular body, and long legs tipped with long sharp claws. It's double eyelids blinked from is broad toothy mouth.

The entire crew slowly started shuffling back, trying to avoid being noticed as they very slowly and cautiously tried to leave.

Glancing cautiously between his captain and the alien Peter had, Kraglin shuffled away from Yondu as a growl rumbled in the Centaurian’s chest.

“Peter.” Yondu growled, eyes blazing as he glared at the boy.

Peter's grin didn't drop as he lifted on his tiptoes to show the alien even more, “I found it! Can I keep it? Please please pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee?????*

Yondu's eyebrow twitched, his body shifting as the terrens voice rose slightly in pitch. Kraglin flicked a worried look at Yondu -- he really didn't want a repeat of the damage from when Peter decided to scream at the highest pitch he could reach. It was an under disaster.

“Boy. You put that thing back where you found it. We ain't keeping that, the entire fuckin’ crew would throw a mutiny.”

The grin automatically fell into a pout, eyes going wide and lower jaw wobbling as Peter stared up at Yondu.

Yondu's jaw ticked as he met the wide eyes with his own unwavering glare.

The rest of the crew nervously watched the staredown.

They jumped as metal clanged from Peter suddenly stomping his foot. “You're an asshole!” He yelled, turning around and storming off, hopefully to return the other alien.

“Just put it back where ya got it boy! I don't want to find it on my ship!”


End file.
